


swimming pools

by thatghostlady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but i luv them and u never see shit fr them so here i am, i rlly???? dont kno what im doin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatghostlady/pseuds/thatghostlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon has been lonely for a long time. he was fine really but junhui comes along and decides he wants to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. empty

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i rlly dont kno what to say. hopefully this wont b too sad?? i just want it to feel real tho so i made it as realistic as possible in the sense of emotions n shit 
> 
> thanks for readin tho!! i rlly appreciate it 
> 
> listen to swimming pools by troye sivan btw its given me some inspo and its a good song

when jihoon got home to his empty apartment the fierce coldness threatened him greatly. it wasnt anything different from the usual though. he was fine. the way he was living was fine. its alright that hes alone and cold all the time because hes been doing this for as long as he can remember. 

even though he doesnt like it, its fine. 

he shrugs off his jacket and does the same to his shoes before stalking over to the kitchen and slowly makes coffee for himself. it was going to be another long night. but it was always a long night these days. get home from his job then compose songs until he felt like death was pulling their strings. 

but its fine he doesnt need anyone or anything to get through his sad miserable life. 

after taking a sip of his coffee he grabs a blanket too big for his small stature and walks out onto the balcony. 

the balcony for jihoon was a vessel of short-lived freedom. even if it was only for 15 minutes each day, that was fine. he liked the way the cold breeze would grip his shoulders and send shivers up his spine because that meant he was alive. it meant he was fine. 

the balcony was also where jihoon had acquired some of his ideas for composing. seeing others while they walked past living their own lives. or gazing across all the buildings and seeing the dusky sky filled with very few stars. it was usually very calming to see these despite all of it being very normal. but thats fine he enjoyed it all the same. 

jihoon sat down on the lonely chair out on his balcony and sipped his coffee in peace. that was until he realized someone was staring at him. this usually doesnt happen so the situation was somewhat odd for jihoon. he looked to his right and saw a man sitting in a chair of his own with a perched canvas in front of him. 

when his eyes were caught by the other man he smiled and waved to jihoon. confused, jihoon waved back slowly and looked at the time on his phone. "why are you outside at 2 a.m?" jihoon asked the other quietly. he had a feeling he was going to regret asking the man anything at all but here he is. 

"well as you can see, i am painting." he answered back with more enthusiasm than jihoon could ever muster. 

"but its 2 a.m. cant you paint at a more reasonable time?" 

"i could ask you the same thing. why are you outside at 2 a.m. shouldnt you like be sleeping by now" 

"ha sleep. maybe another time." jihoon could admit that he was so fucking tired right now but he cant sleep until he has finished this last section of a piece he should be working on. speaking of which he really needs to go back inside and work on said piece but this other man is slightly intriguing. so he stays. 

the other man hadnt answered back to his previous statement so he starts again by asking "whats your name?" 

slightly startled by the sudeen noise the man answers back "wen junhui. what about you?" 

jihoon smiles slightly and replies "lee jihoon" 

"its very nice to meet you jihoon. i hope we get to talk more from now on but i should really get back and sleep like a sane person. you should do the same you kind of sound like death" 

jihoon snorts softly "thanks for the compliment ill make sure to do that eventually." 

both of the tired men get up and walk back into their apartments and sigh. the company was nice. jihoon isnt used to socializing with others but junhui was easy to talk to surprisingly. he decided that he kind of liked junhui. 

he really shouldnt like him though. it would cause problems. it always caused problems for jihoon when he decided to get close to someone. he was fine now and he should just stay the way he is. even if it painful. it was really fucking painful but hes fine. 

\--

the next morning jihoon woke up to a shrill alarm in his ear. it was currently 6 a.m. and jihoon really needed to get ready and go to his studio but one hours worth of sleep was really getting to him. 

out of sheer habit jihoon gets up and stalks to his kitchen to make a cup of coffee as usual. when it was ready the coffee was steaming hot and very bitter but its fine. he always drinks it anyways. helps wake him up. 

when hes finally ready to leave he steps into his ratty old converse and walks out into the freezing air. while hes locking up his apartment he hears the sound of someone else walking out into the harsh cold. before he can even glance at the person coming out he hears a gasp and the sound of footsteps walking over to him. jihoon looks up and sees the man from last night giving him a too cheery smile for this early in the morning. 

when he fully faces junhui he realizes how much of his features he actually missed last night. the darkness that shrouded the two made it hard to discern what the other looked like but now in the light jihoon could easily tell that junhui was very nice looking. not just in his standpoint but it was easy to tell that junhui was aesthetically pleasing to the eye. 

while jihoon was basking in junhui's beauty he didnt realize he was being asked a question by the other. "oh im sorry what?" 

junhui laughs a little, which really shouldnt have been a pleasing sound but it was anyways, and replies "i asked how you were. you sound even more dead than last night." 

jihoon didnt realize until now but his voice was pretty bad. it sounded like someone had clawed down his throat and had taken out his vocal chords. "yeah i didnt sleep as usual. thanks for the concern but im fine though" 

as he was beginning to turn around and get on with his miserable life, junhui had appeared to his side and walked along side him. "you dont sound fine. why do you stay up so late? it doesnt seem good for your health." junhui's concern made jihoon feel like someone actually cared about him but he pushed away that feeling in favor of keeping distance from junhui. 

"again thanks for worrying about me but i do this often so im used to it by now. i compose music so really its fine." 

junhui was silent for a moment before he smiled down at jihoon (a height difference this drastic usually bothers him but for some reason it doesnt when its junhui) and offered, "how about i buy you something to drink before you leave. like maybe a coffee? or something to eat. whatever you want." 

the offer sounded very nice to jihoon but he knew he had to keep distance with junhui. not because the other was a bad guy, hes a very kind person but he doesnt want to fuck up his life like his parents says he would. because no one will like his personality or who he is as a person. so hes fine with being alone. thats what he's been telling himself for years until now. 

jihoon was silent for a long while before deciding fuck his life and fuck what he was taught growing up, he was fine now but maybe itll get better. maybe. 

"sure thats fine. im not sure why you would want to though. you dont really even know me" by now theyve reached the the sidewalk and they stand staring out onto the street and onmoving traffic. 

"no reason. im just that nice of a person," he laughs quietly before continuing, "but really you look like you might need some consideration from someone other than yourself." 

it was insane how junhui could read him so well. he doesnt know him. like at all. but here he is knowing exactly what jihoon needs at a time like this. 

jihoon replies with a simple "thanks" and they begin to walk to the nearest coffee shop.


	2. the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon comes home very late (as usual) but hes fine. especially when he gets to see junhui again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry this ch is v boring and i dont like it that much but!!! i needed smthn to lead on to the next chp so here we r
> 
> also!! thank u fr the kudos and comments it makes me rlly happy!!!!

jihoon burried himself more into his jacket the longer the two walked towards the coffee shop. the cold wind whipped at his nose and ears making them turn a light shade of pink. by now he should be used this weather but hes not the only one. 

beside him junhui can be seen pulling down his beanie around his ears as he puffs out shallow breaths. it was pretty fucking cold to say the least. 

when they arrived at the small shop named 'cinnamon cafe' the two men walked in and stood in the line to order. 

"are you sure you want to buy something for me? i can just buy it myself" jihoon asked quietly. he really didnt know why he agreed to do this. hes usually so introverted and cold around others. 

"consider it the kindness of my heart," he smiled as they stepped up to the counter, "what do you want?" 

"americano please" jihoon waited for junhui to order then sat down together with him. after a minute of silence jihoon turned to junhui and said "thank you for the coffee and stuff." 

his smile was honestly too sweet. it was like his face was made of the sun and flowers and everything nice in this shitty world. "its no problem. im glad you accepted my offer though. at first you looked as if you were just going to ignore me or something." 

jihoon covered his face with his hand while sporting a soft smile, "thats just my natural face." 

after a moment of silence junhui looked at jihoon and laughed. junhui's laugh was so contagious jihoon began to laugh a little as well. 

why did junhui make jihoon feel so alive? theyve only known eachother for less than 10 hours and it already feels like theyve known each other for a vast amount of time. it was nice. to have someone to talk to without scaring them away constantly. 

while they drank their coffees they asked each other questions about their lives. jihoon has learned that junhui: has two cats (an orange tabby named cheeto and a calico cat named peanut), is a full time artist by taking commissions and working for various companies, really enjoys fuzzy socks and blankets, and lives by himself. 

alternatively junhui now knows that jihoon: is a composer for a somewhat big music company, drinks atleast five cups of coffee a day, finds joy in watching spongebob, and also lives alone. 

after talking for what seems hours jihoon had realized that he needed to get to his studio so he can continue on his piece. he slowly stands up and throws his cup away while bowing over "thank you for the coffee but i really need to leave now." 

junhui looked up at the other man and smiled gently while getting up as well "youre welcome! i hope you can finish whatever song youre working on." 

after leaving junhui, jihoon walked rather rapidly towards his studio and began to work. and work and work and work until the late hours of the night. 

\--

once again jihoon arrived back at his apartment at some time too late to be healthy. he was fine though. hes always fine after long days. he then kicked off his shoes and slid his jacket off while grabbing his blanket once again. 

when he got outside he slumped down into his only chair, again, and looked at the sparse skattering of stars. jihoon was beginning to feel a sense of deja vu as he looked over to his right at the neighboring balcony. 

there sat junhui in all his beauty. now that jihoon has seen him in the sun light he can enjoy him in the moon light as well. the way the soft light sat on his face, highlighting his nose and cheeks was very. nice. jihoon really shouldnt do this to himself. he was fine. 

junhui was really ruining jihoon without even trying. he could just sit in one place for five hours and jihoon would still be enamoured by his exsistence. 

the artist broke the silence by asking "another long night i guess?" 

jihoon nodded and responded "its always a long night in the studio." 

junhui hummed and let the noises of the city take over. jihoon didnt really mind that he didnt say anything back. the methodical sounds of cars and people was relaxing for him. 

just as jihoon was about to go back in and work his ass off for another couple of hours junhui timidly asks "would you like something to drink?" 

jihoon faced the other man and looked at him in a state of amusement "do you always offer drinks to your neighbors on a daily basis?" 

junhui grinned sheepishly, "nope just you" 

jihoon snorted (he tends to do that a lot and he really hates the noise but he cant help it) and replied "a drink would be nice" 

both of the men then stood there waiting for the other to make a move while deafening silence continue to drone on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cinnamon cafe is an actual place!! its in england and its rlly cozy and i love it there


	3. i plant my feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe jihoon can get better with someone else to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy sorry if this isnt any good lmao im not used to writing fics much less a chaptered fic so,,

"so.." both of the men were standing still just looking at each other. jihoon did like the calming silence but it was somewhat awkward in their current situation. 

"um.. how about you just.. climb over the railings on to my balcony. the space isnt too wide right?" junhui walked closer to the railings to check the space and nodded, "if anything goes wrong ill be here to catch you." he nodded again and held out his arms as if to prove a point. 

jihoon stared at him skeptically, "are you sure thatll be safe? i can just, you know, go through the front door like a normal person." 

junhui laughed and held his arms out even more, "its fine! this is more fun anyways and you can trust me." 

even though jihoon really didnt like the idea of climbing over the railings, he trusted junhui and slowly walked over to where junhui was standing. he took a deep breath and gripped the railing with pale cold hands, "i swear to god if i die im going to haunt you for the rest of your life." 

junhui grinned at jihoon and replied, "dont worry you can count on me." 

as if something had clicked in his mind, jihoon's grip on the railings tighented and he began to raise a leg up onto the cold metal. he did the same with the other leg until he was sitting on the opposite side of the railing facing junhui. jihoon looked at the other man and reached out a hand tentatively. 

while both of them had their hands clasped together, jihoon crossed over the gap and stood on the outside of junhui's balcony. jihoon then removed one hand to grab the railing and pull his legs over. 

the quickness of his actions resulted in him stumbling over onto junhui's balcony and thus causing him to run into his chest. junhui looked down at him and smiled gently, "see? you can trust me. no need to haunt me." 

jihoon really couldnt handle being this close to someone else. he was fine, of course, but his chest felt like it was going to burst and his face was burning a light shade of pink. he muttered a quiet "thanks" and seperated from junhui's grasp. 

"so! how about a warm cup of hot chocolate? or maybe some coffee? i have tea too if you like that." junhui began to ramble on while they walked inside his apartment. 

it was surprisingly warm inside the accommodation. jihoon was used to the freezing temperatures of his own apartment not this warmth that had spread throughout his body. when he glanced around he could see a variety of paintings and art supplies scattering the tables and floor. while jihoon was taking in all of his surroundings, an orange cat had sauntered over to him. the cat, presumably cheeto, then meowed at him and rubbed up against his legs. 

junhui ,who was in the small kitchen, looked back at jihoon and grinned, "cheeto doesnt really like anyone besides me. im surprised she even got close to you." 

jihoon looked up while his hand traveled down the cats back, "really? seems pretty friendly to me." he was quite surprised himself. jihoon was known for being harsh and cold to others (although that rumour is a big fat lie). he was fine though. hes always been fine not having any friends or anyone to talk to. 

as if sensing jihoon's thoughts junhui asked, "i know its kind of late but would you like to stay for a little and i dunno talk for a little? you dont have to though." 

jihoon was heavily inclined to refuse the other's offer but seeing junhui's hopeful face and sincerity made jihoon feel warm inside. it was something he hasnt felt ever. or atleast not for a very long time. he smiled softly at junhui and nodded, "that would be nice. can i have hot chocolate please?" 

the artist's smile grew ten times bigger as he nodded back and turned to make the drinks for the two of them. after petting the orange cat for a minute longer, jihoon got up and walked into the kitchen. he leaned up against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. 

while the drinks were brewing (junhui apparently wanted chamomile tea), jihoon decided to ask the other a question, "how long have you been painting?" 

junhui leaned up against the counter as well and stared down at the floor. his smile was so genuine jihoon realized how much he loved to do what he did. "i think ever since i was little ive had a knack for the arts. i used to play the piano and sing too but i havent really done that recently." 

the smaller of the two nodded and looked over to junhui, "honestly its not really my place to say anything but why do you paint so late at night. the first night i saw you it was around 2 a.m." 

the artist laughed and glanced over, "you really cant say anything mr. never sleep. but in all honesty i get a lot of inspiration from the city at night. i assume you do too?" 

jihoon nodded, "yeah its usually calming to hear the different noises and things that go on in the middle of the night," he paused and looked out into the living room where a vast amount of paintings sat, "which one are you most proud of?" 

the other man looked in the same direction and scrunched up his face in thought, "im not really sure if i have one im super proud of yet. im waiting for something to inspire me." 

while jihoon continued to look at all of the pieces, junhui looked at jihoon fondly. after a second he then turned back to pour out the drinks and grab both cups before walking out into the living room and slumping down onto the couch. jihoon still stood in the kitchen debating wether to follow or not. junhui then patted the space beside him and said, "cmon we still have lots of things we can talk about."

the other man then walked over to the old floral patterned couch and sat down next to junhui. he accepted the offered drink and sat back enjoying the tranquility of junhui's apartment and his prescence. as he took a sip of his hot chocolate he hummed and commented, "this is very good thank you junhui." 

said person responded back, "mhm im glad you like it." he took a sip of his tea and then continued again, "so jihoon, tell me some more about yourself." 

"thats a very vague question but alright," he drank more of his drink and then said, "well for starters ive been making music ever since i was little. it wasnt really any good of course but i liked it all the same." 

junhui nodded and scooted closer to jihoon, their knees touching. "go on. what kind of music do you usually compose?" 

jihoon hummed in thought and then answered, "pop i guess? i kind of just do whatever the company asks of me. i like writing slower tempo songs though." 

junhui nodded and prompted the other to continue talking. it was odd for jihoon. never has he had someone to just talk to so freely. not even his parents had this much interest in his likes and dislikes. 

jihoon used to think he was fine. living the way he was. now though, he has someone he can actually begin to be close to. someone he can rely on. 

jihoon wasnt fine but maybe with the addition of someone else in his life, he could get better.


	4. after loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh srry i havent updated in a while i havent been inspired (plus hype abt kcon and aju nice ahhh) i hope u enjoy this tho!!!
> 
> also srry its shoRT im so ajdjjs

time had flown by so quickly while talking to junhui. even after they had both finished their drinks they were still talking. jihoon had scooted back to the arm of the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest while junhui was sitting criss-crossed, facing him. 

it was so nice to just sit there. and talk. not about what he needed to fix for his songs. or about how the weather was that day. he could just speak his mind. the whole situation made jihoon feel significant. junhui had provided that significance for him. 

jihoon yawned quietly into his hand and looked at junhui. the man smiled lazily at the other and whispered, "tired?" jihoon began to nod as junhui looked over at a clock. it was currently 4:32 a.m. they have been talking for over two hours now. 

"what time do u have to go to the studio tomorrow?" junhui asked. 

"mm is tomorrow saturday?" a quick nod from junhui before he continued, "dont have to go in tomorrow. work at home." his sentences had begun to crumble into simple words as sleep began to tug on his body. 

the other was quiet for a moment before asking in a quiet voice, "would you like to just stay the night? you can sleep in my bed while i sleep out here... i mean only if you want to but it is kind of late and i mean..." before he could ramble on any longer junhui realized that jihoon was already asleep in front of him. 

jihoon's head rested up against the back of the couch with his mouth slightly open, puffing out small breaths. junhui on the other hand was breathless. he was so taken back by jihoon's natural beauty. it wasnt the beauty you see on super models or actors, but the kind that you see when the sun is rising in the early morning and the clouds are parted just right. when the petals from flowers are flowing in the breeze on a late summer day. 

junhui couldnt believe that he was so enamoured by this man hes only known for such a short time. he couldnt help it though. 

after admiring the other for a little longer junhui decided to grab the nearest blanket and cover jihoon with it. he had considered going back to his own bed but since the couch was partially vacant, he stayed. 

\----------- 

the next morning jihoon found himself lying on the sofa from the previous night with something curled up around his feet. multiple things. 

on the other side of the couch sat a very asleep junhui along with both of his cats. specifically, junhui was sleeping partially on jihoon's legs and feet while cheeto was on his lap and peanut on junhui's. since the artist was so tall, part of his legs were hanging off the edge of the sofa. 

jihoon was bewildered. what was he supposed to do? sit and wait for junhui to wake up or to forcefully wake him up? he glanced over at the clock and realized it was about 8 a.m. they had both only gotten roughly four hours of sleep. 

that was honestly the most sleep he has gotten in the past month it feels like. jihoon assumed getting in some more rest before the other woke up wouldnt harm anyone.

\-----------

roughly an hour later junhui had woken up to the worst ache in his back. when he rubbed his eyes clear of sleep he was staring up at a sleeping jihoon. during his sleep junhui had stretched out and was now laying fully on the others lower body. his cats were snoozing on the arm of the couch. 

after realizing the current situation, junhui's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. he sat up quickly and as a result of doing so, fell off the side of the sofa and landed on the floor with a loud thud. 

jihoon suddenly jolted awake when he heard the loud noise and looked down at junhui in confusion, "what are you doing the floor?" 

said person was currently laughing at his own idiodic actions, "i fell off the couch." 

"well i can see that but why?" 

not wanting to reveal his embarrassment he easily lied and replied, "i dunno. i just fell off while sleeping." 

"oh. are you okay?" the concern in jihoon's voice was evident. mostly because the volume of junhui's fall was quite loud. but he did care about the other even if it was just instinct. 

"yeah im fine thanks." junhui got up and looked at jihoon fully. his hair was ruffled and extremely messy as a result from sleeping on the couch. instead of looking weird though, junhui thought he looked very attractive. he was also still drowsy since he just woke up.

junhui felt his heart race while looking at jihoon. especially in such a domestic setting. to calm himself, he looked away quickly while getting up, "so.. breakfast?" 

evidently, junhui was really fucking gay for jihoon.


	5. glimmer of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jesus im sorry for not updating im rlly lazy and havent had an inspo but!!!!! here i am. 
> 
> if u have any ideas or just wanna talk to me u can hit me on twitter (@sleepyjunnie)!!!! 
> 
> p tbtbs i hope u guys like this ch lmao im trying to get their relationship movin somewhere so hopefully!! thisll help that

as junhui was walking towards the kitchen he could hear a small bout of meows coming from the direction of the couch. along with that came a soft laugh from jihoon who was now petting the cats simultaneously. 

the other smiled to himself and asked, "coffee?" 

jihoon nodded but then realized junhui couldnt see him so he replied, "yes please. dark." 

junhui hummed back and began to make coffee for both of them. while it was brewing he went back over to the sofa to sit next to jihoon, "did you sleep well?" 

he looked up from the cats and answered, "yes thank you. i dont think ive slept that well since forever." 

"we only slept, for what like, four hours? five? you need to take better care of yourself." junhui pulled a face full of concern and directed it at jihoon. 

jihoon looked away and frowned. he already knows his sleep schedule isnt healthy. its not like he can do anything about it though. jihoon has to fix and tweak his music for hours on end to make sure theyre absolutely perfect. and once he submits it to the CEO he rests for a little and starts up again when needed. it was a neverending cycle. 

he looked over again at junhui and smiled sadly, "thank for your concern but i can take care of myself. im fine." he wasnt fine. 

junhui was about to voice this when the coffee machine sounded. he got up slowly and walked into the kitchen. 

while the other was making drinks, jihoon was thinking of a logical way to leave this apartment as soon as possible. he knows that when junhui gets back he's going to lecture him about sleeping well and taking care of himself and other things he's heard too many times already. jihoon didnt want to hear it again. he was fine the way he was. 

despite jihoon's previous thoughts, when junhui got back, he sat down without a word and handed jihoon his drink. after a brief minute junhui whispered, "sorry for sounding like a mom. it wasnt really my place to say anything." he finished off with a soft laugh and looked up at the other. 

jihoon's heart panged with guilt. junhui was right of course, but he still felt bad for sounding like a jackass. 

while the two finished their drinks in silence, the light began to filter in through the windows. jihoon's face glowed gently because of the light and junhui was in awe. he was really beautiful. in every single way. before the artist could say anything though the other asked, "would it be alright if i stayed... just a bit longer? 

the other was silent for a moment before nodding, "sure. im going to the store though, is there anything you need?" 

jihoon shook his head and placed his mug down, "no, but can i borrow your couch? just for another hour?" 

junhui laughed while getting up. as he was picking up their empty cups he answered, "of course you can. ill be back soon so you rest up." by the time he had finished saying that, jihoon was already curled up on the couch getting ready to sleep. the taller man smiled and put their mugs in the sink before leaving to go to the store. he decided he was going to get something for jihoon regardless of what he said. 

\-------

about an hour later, junhui was toeing open the door to his apartment while struggling to hold all of he groceries. "jihoon! im back! i got you some chocolate even though you didnt as-" he paused as he looked at the couch seeing a sleeping jihoon who was snoring softly. he smiled to himself and brought the groceries into the kitchen. 

as he was putting away various types of fruits and vegetables, junhui could hear a yawn from the living space. a few moments later, shuffling could be heard as jihoon walked into the kitchen rubbing away sleep from his eyes, "is there anything i can help with?" 

the other shook his head and continued stashing things away. jihoon stood there a moment before walking towards the bags of groceries and taking out the remaining items, "its the least i can do for you since you let me use your couch all night." 

junhui chuckled, "if you say so." 

eventually they developed a system where jihoon would put things away in the fridge and junhui the cabinets. they fit well together. not needing to vocalize everything in order to understand what the other was thinking. like two harmonies in a song fitting together to form a perfect melody. or something like that. it was difficult to be poetic when you're deadass tired. 

after everything was put away, jihoon sat on top of the counter and grabbed a bar of candy since he didnt have breakfast. junhui looked at him for a moment and asked, "who says you can eat my candy?" 

jihoon shrugged, "i helped you put away your groceries." 

the taller crossed his arms over his chest, "i didnt ask for your help," he retorted. 

the other shrugged again and continued to eat the chocolate bar. junhui walked over to jihoon and placed his hands on the counter on either side of jihoon's hips. he leaned towards jihoon's face and grinned, "can i have a bite? since it is my candy after all." he was lying but jihoon didnt need to know that. 

the smaller's face began to heat up as he nodded his head slowly. junhui took jihoon's hand into his and directed the chocolate towards his mouth. 

he was way too close. jihoon could feel his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as junhui's hand gripped his. he's never been this close to anyone since... ever. he could feel butterflies in his stomach as a light feeling spread throughout his body. it was odd.but not unwelcome. 

he allowed the older to take a bite though and as soon as he was done, junhui was off him and back on the other side of the kitchen. almost as if it had never happened. 

the only reason he knows it did happen was because of the butterflies still fluttering in his stomach and the residing warmth he felt on his face. 

jihoon decided he liked that feeling if it came from junhui.

**Author's Note:**

> my dude what the fuck am i doing 
> 
> also ill try to update whenever i have time (or when i feel inspired??) so itll either be like every other day or every week? idk man i want the chps to b good 
> 
> thanks again fr readin!!!! ily <3


End file.
